jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Bogard (Continuum-32145896)
'''Terry Bogard '''is something of a wanderer, who’s never spent enough time in any one place to call it a home. He just goes where there's work that can pay the bills while he continues my training. He currently works as a repairman in Nerima. Story Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, however he did spend most of his youth in Japan and about. He grew up in the Hong Kong region before the takeover by the Mainland, but he has lived off and on in Japan since Andy lives there combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. A decade later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. During this event, he befriended many of the contestants and became a hero of Southtown. Terry’s travels eventually led him to Japan where he got a job as a repairman he first worked in the Tomobiki area but when the utter chaos of that district became to much for him he moved to Nerima. Terry got to know the residence at the Tendo Dojo really well due to the numerous calls he received from their. It was good, hard work keeping the Tendo place repaired on a regular basis, but it was steady work, and Terry enjoyed every chance he got to visit with Ranma, Kasumi and the others who regularly made use of the dojo. They were basically nice people who loved the art and appreciated its teachings. Terry had been training all his life to be the best that he could be, the same as Ranma, and while he had a few years on young Saotome he was very impressed with the kid and thought him well on the way to being one of the best all around martial artists, even going by the standards of the elite circles that Terry worked in. There was a focus and dedication to Ranma that was very rare in young people of his generation, an intensity that Terry felt himself when he was locked in battle against a superior enemy and forced to use all of his knowledge and skill to keep his title as the King of All Fighters. Terry enjoyed trading points with Ranma talking about the special techniques of their respective schools as only two men who shared a basic liking and respect for the discipline could. In the month or so that he had been working in Nerima he had seen Ranma improve by quantum leaps, and that was not even taking into account the kid's complex relationship with two fascinating and unusual ladies, one of them a very good martial artist even by Terry's estimation. Terry was called to the Dojo after Shampoo discovered the fact that Lotion the Younger was still alive and ran off. After getting to know the new faces he aided them in the defeat of Cybelle and the combat lawyers when everyone discovered that Genma was kidnapped. Fighting Style Terry uses a mixture of boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style. He learned chi techniques from Hakkyokuseiken master, Tung Fu Rue. He had also learned martial arts directly from his adoptive father, Jeff Bogard. Other sources state his fighting experience was also gained from brawling on the streets for years to hone proper techniques for himself, where he tested out varying methods of fighting to his tastes. Terry is an all-around fighter, with extensive knowledge of many martial arts techniques. He uses many variations of punches, such as hooks and uppercuts and can also kick with ease. One of his signature moves, the Power Dunk, was inspired by Terry's love for basketball. Category:(Continuum-32145896)